Atlantis
Greek Mythology Atlantis '''formerly '''Poseidonia (in Greek, Ἀτλαντὶς νῆσος, "continent of Atlas" but formerly continent of Poseidon) is a legendary continent first mentioned in Plato's dialogues Timaeus and Critias. In Plato's account, Atlantis was a naval power lying "beyond the Pillars of Hercules" that conquered many parts of western Europe and Africa 9,000 years before the time of Solon, or approximately 9,600 BC. After a failed attempt to invade Athens, Atlantis sank into the ocean "in a single day and night of misfortune". God of War series God of War II God of War II was set to feature''' Atlantis''' as a whole world, but was cut due to time and budget. Cut Atlantis Level Gallery 5146703998 a76d223601 o.jpg 5146703858 1735101774 o.jpg 5146703206 8706ffba71 o.jpg 5146703124 c7800dd8a1 o.jpg 5146703030 1d03ee60a6 o.jpg 5146702550 77fdc1972d o.jpg 5146702476 563bd498fb o.jpg 5146702378 157963b7c7 o.jpg 5146100747 c04e188054 o.jpg 5146100601 654fdb307e o.jpg 5146100495 f9f47ccb59 o.jpg 5146100117 3bf1376ed7 o.jpg 5146099973 109ba9b2a5 o.jpg 5146099865 e3d7bb91ac o.jpg Gow2-atlantis-columns.jpg|Atlantis Column Artwork Atlantis-maintower-overview-.jpg Atlantis-portal-.jpg Ghost of Sparta Atlantis (also known in myth as Poseidonia), is a setting in Ghost of Sparta. It is the domain of Poseidon and is the place of his greatest temple. It was also mentioned by him in God of War Comics and later in God of War III. In this game, Atlantis is apparently located near the island of Crete. However, if this is the case, it cannot be the Atlantis aforementioned, for that lay beyond the Pillars of Hercules. A volcanic eruption ravaged the Island when Kratos "freed" Thera from her imprisonment and Atlantis started to sink into the ocean due to Kratos' fight with Scylla. After Kratos escaped the city, he found the Skull of Keres, the key to the Domain of Death, in the Temple of Ares. Kratos and some of his warriors returned to the sunken city in order to enter Death's Domain. Its destruction greatly enraged Poseidon, which is one of the reasons he desired Kratos' death in God of War III. Atlanteans The Atlanteans are harmless; they never choose to fight Kratos, and are usually seen cowering in fear. Kratos, however, can kill them for Orbs. Atlantean Soldiers They aid Kratos at the start of his journey, fighting off enemies alongside him but during his time in Atlantis they are being killed off by the creatures of Atlantis; but, like the Atlanteans, Kratos can kill them for additional Orbs. Lanaeus Lanaeus is first seen shortly after Kratos battled Scylla, where he ran into Lanaeus and his men, who worked to keep the Archimedean Screw stabilized. (More info by clicking on Lanaeus link.) Gallery Ghost of Sparta.jpg atlantis 1.jpg atlantis nexus.jpg atlantis 3.jpg Atlantis gp.jpg atlantis 4.jpg Trivia *An Atlantean soldier quoted a phrase from the movie Jaws ''in Ghost of Sparta, as Scylla, her offspring, and Triton soldiers attacked Kratos' ship, one of the soldiers said: ''"We need a bigger boat!" *During the game, the Atlantean soldiers attack enemies along with Kratos, but in the Combat Arena, they attack the Spartan. This is probably because the creatures selected in the combat arena are meant to fight against Kratos for training purposes unless the settings are changed. *The sinking of Atlantis was briefly mentioned by Poseidon during his and Kratos' fight in the beginning of God of War III. Related Pages *Poseidon *Scylla Category:Locations Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection de:Atlantis Category:Greek Mythology